Bets
by FTWeepingbell
Summary: Cas was spiraling, hard. Dean was patient but then Cas pushed the limits. They got into a fight and stop talking to each other. Sam and Gabriel make bets on how long it will last.
1. Prologue Part 1

Gabriel.

That was the one thought on Sams mind. Where had Gabriel gone? He hadn't seen him since he left him there with Lucifer.

Sam wandered into the once great dining room. He had checked almost everywhere else and Dean was getting more than a bit impatient.

"Come one Sammy. He probably left, you know him" Dean yelled.

"Just one more room, Dean. Then I'll leave" Sam yelled back.

"I'll be in the car, OK and if you're not out in five, I'm dragging you out by your ankles"

"Whatever, Jerk"

"Bitch"

He rolled his eyes at his brother. The childish name calling started way back. Dean had been annoyed with his brother, slightly impressed but annoyed. Sam had snuck out of the motel room under both John and Deans watch just so he could study with his friend at the library, they had a test coming up and Sam knew nothing about the subject.

When Dean found out they got into a fight which ended up with them coming up with stupid names for each other. Dean had thought he had won with 'Bitch' when Sam had said 'Jerk'. Joh had decided that that would be the perfect moment to walk in.

"_What's going on boys?"John asked.  
"Nothing Dad. Just making sure Sammy knows the rules" Dean replied smoothly.  
"I know the rules" Sam shot at Dean.  
"Yeah right, bitch" Dean said as a friendly reminder of the argument they had just had.  
_"_Jerk" Sam poked out his tongue to remind Dean that __**he **__had won._

Sam and Dean used those phrases every time they wanted to remind each other of that fight, then it became the words they would say every so often as a sort of comic relief, the words were they used thoes words instead of ones like 'I love you'.

That's when Sam saw Gabriels body lying on the floor, wings burnt into the ground, red stain in his shirt.

He just stood there for a second, not quite registering, then "No" Sam mumbled, ran over to the body and cradling Gabriels limp body in his arms. "No, no, no. You can't be, it's a trick. You not-" Sams voice broke. He coughed, taking control over his voice once more. "You're not dead"

He sat there for a bit, his head leaning against Gabriels "Do you remember when you stuck me in a time loop and we bumped into each other on the hundred and fiftieth Tuesday and you said something about always telling the truth, not holding back. I've not been all that truthful to you or Dean. He wonders why I don't flirt with any chicks but generally he just comes to the conclusion that I'm still in love with Jessica, he's wrong though. For a while, ever since I laid eyes on you there has been something about you, I don't know what it is but I've come to the conclusion that I love you. When I'm with you I feel just like I did when I was with Jess. I love you."

Sam heard Deans footsteps coming toward the room and he quickly whispered one more 'I love you' and he got up and left.

"What's took you so long? You found him?"

"No. Gabe, uh," he cleared his throat "He must've left"

Once Sam and Dean had left, Gabes body disappeared into mist and a smallish figure emerged from the shadows "Goodbye Sam. I love you too"

* * *

**A/N: I'm open to constructive criticism so please tell me if I messed up**


	2. Prologue Part 2

Gabriel watched from the window of the broken down church as Sam threw the holy oil at Abaddon.

_That's my Sammy. Fighting strong 'till the end_

Sam was paler than before with big dark circles under his eyes, dirt clung to his sweaty face, he was skinnier, his cheeks hollow and he had stubble, it wasn't good to see him like that.

He heard the faint flutter of wings and ran around the corner just in time for Cas and Dean not to see him.

Dean ran inside and Cas popped off again.

"Sammy, stop!" Dean ran inside and stopped when he saw Sam, hand near Crowleys face "Easy there. Okay. Just take it easy. We got a slight change of plan." Dean held out his hands.

"What? What's going on? Where's Cass?!" Sam straightened.

"Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you're dead, Sam."

"So?" /No way, Sammy. You're not giving up. Not now./ "Look at him. Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!" Sam stepped away from Crowley, swaying.

"Think about it. Think about what we know, huh?" Dean stepped closer to his brother "Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you."

Sam paused "You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?" he shot.

"Come on, man. That's not what I meant."

"No, it's exactly what you meant." The venom dripped with venom "You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down." His voice turned into a whisper "I can't do that again."

"Sam-" Dean tried.

"What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again?" His eyes started to tear up "I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another-" He swallowed as if to get rid of the sick in his throat "another vampire?" Sam shook his head and bit back tears "Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just-"

"Hold on, hold on!" Dean cut him off "You seriously think that? Because none of it- None of it! Is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you." His voice broke "Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you."

Blood fell from Sams hand. "How do I stop?" Sam squeezed his hand, the orange glow came and went.

"Just let it go." Dean walked towards his younger brother.

"I can't." Sam had tears rolling down his face now "It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like."

"Hey, listen" Dean wrapped a bandana around Sams cut hand, "we will figure it out, okay," He gave Sam a smile "just like we always do. Come on." Dean pulled him into a hug "Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother."

Sam pulled back, "Hey, Dean" He held out his arms, the orange glow brightened then faded completely.

Gabriels back tingled and nails raked along his back and across his wings, it killed.

"See?" He gave him a smile and a nod, "Sam?" Sam fell to the floor, yelling in pain. He picked him up of the floor and half dragged him out to the Impala "I got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine."

That's when the pain became unbearable, it started in his lower back then grew until it covered his entire torso and the back of his neck.

He stumbled back, he didn't want Sam and Dean to hear this.

Fire engulfed his wings, from the stumps to the very tips of every feather, burning and shriveling them, eyes burning and glowing, every scrap of his grace being wrenched out of him. Screaming into his hands, leaning against the peeling white wood of the broken church.

He fell.

There was one final surge of pain and it stopped, his back tingled, face stained with tears.

Knees buckled underneath him, tears falling to the ground, sticks and stones sticking into his legs.

When the crying dulled and he could see again he looked up to his wings, only scorch marks now, echoing the power he once held in his hands.

He heard a distant roar of an engine as the Impala started up.

Gabriel crawled to the edge of the church, watching them race towards the horizon.

"Wait" He whispered weakly "I need you"

* * *

**A/N: For all of you who want me to continue on with this story, I have. This story continues on in m other story Bets, although tat one is more of a Destiel story than a Sabriel one. Thanks for reading and as always, I'm open for constructive criticism.****  
**


	3. Chapter 1

Disappointment.

It's not brilliant, joyous or good.

It's sad, lonely and hurtful.

That's how Dean felt now.

He looked down at Cas slumped over the toilet bowl, vomiting his guts out.

Dean sighed and pat his back, reassuring Cas that he was still there.

He understood why Cas got drunk. It had been hard ever since Cas had fallen, but he should of come to Dean to talk not gotten so drunk he couldn't remember his own name. Dean would talk to him about it when he was sober and not severely hung over.

He vomited again coughing loudly.

'Poor Cas. I wish I had been with him to tell him when enough is enough.'

"Dean" Cas croaked, wiping his mouth "T'anks for bein' here for me. I-I really appritiate it. I love you. I truly do" His words were massivly slurred but Dean had been around drunks enough to understand it.

Dean sighed internally 'Great the "I love you" stage", great'

"Do you still feel sick?" Dean stayed quieter trying not to get Cas... He didn't know what he wanted, he just wanted to stay quiet.

"Naw, not any more. Jus' wondern' if we had any more beer"

"Yes we do and no you're not having any. You are going to bed. Come on" He picked up the drunk man and slung his arm over his shoulder.

Cas giggled "Dean Winchester is taking me to bed. Lucky me" Cas giggled some more.

"I so hope you don't remember tonight" He laid Cas down on his bed, removed his shoes then tucked him in "Night Cas"

"Sing to me Dean, please" Cas gave Dean the most adorable puppy dog eyes.

'Damn Sam must be giving him lessons'

"Oh, fine. Why not" Dean sat on the edge of the bed and thought of the perfect song.

He readied his voice "I may be a little bad, the last time I sung this was to Sam when he was young"

"Okay Dean" Cas already sounded tired.

"_Someone's always coming around here trailing some new kill,_

_Says I seen your picture on a hundred dollar bill,_

_And what's a game of chance to you, to him is one of real skill,_

_So glad to meet you,_

_Angeles,_

_Picking up the ticket shows there's money to be made,_

_Go on and lose the gamble that's the history of the trade,_

_You add up all the cards left to play to zero,_

_And sign up with evil,"_

Cas had fallen asleep but Dean kept singing.

"_Don't start me trying now,_

_Cos I'm all over it,_

_Angeles,_

_I could make you satisfied in everything you do,_

_All your 'secret wishes' could right now be coming true,_

_And be forever with my poison arms around you,_

_No one's gonna fool around with us,_

_No one's gonna fool around with us,_

_So glad to meet you,_

_Angeles,"_

Cas was fast asleep, snoring a little. He looked like an angel, even if he was human now.

Dean brushed Cas' hair aside and kissed him goodnight.

"Night Cas, see you in the morning, Angels... No... Hunters are watching over you" he got up and left, turning the light off as he went.


	4. Chapter 2

Dean had been up for hours. He couldn't sleep, not after the thing with Cas last night.  
He was still disappointed but not as mad.

Someone shuffled down the hall alerting Dean.  
He shot around, eyes lit up then dimmed when he saw that it was just Sam (Because if it wasn't his angel his eyes won't lite up)  
"Heya' Sammy. If you want breakfast I made pancakes" Sam looked at Dean as if questioning him "What? Haven't you ever you ever been board?"  
Sam grabbed the pancakes and covered them in butter (Actually it was margarine and 'covered' is just the biggest overstatement because Sam is a healthy little shit).  
"So what happened with Cas last night? I heard him vomiting"  
"He came home late, drunk" Dean sighed "He's worse than I was when dad died"  
"Of course I am Dean. When John died you only lost someone you loved and in all honesty, weren't that close to. **I** however lost myself. My very being, Dean!" Cas was leaning against the door frame "I don't expect you to understand, that's why I don't talk to you"  
Dean was a little surprised "I never said that I-"  
"You don't have to" Cas said cutting him off "It's not that hard to tell what you're thinking, Dean. It's written all over your face"  
Dean was stunned (So a little more than shocked) _What? He should still come to me! I'm his friend (I WANNA BE MORE) he coulda' at least tried to help me understand (Then we can make out).  
_Dean and Cas stood there, staring (EYE FUCKING) at each other, not saying a word.  
There was a knock at the door.  
Cas and Dean didn't budge, they didn't seem to notice.  
"Don't everybody get up at once" Sam got up "I'll go, no need for you" Sam (Sassed because he is the king of sass) grumbled. "This always happens" Sam mumbled to himself "Whenever those two are in a room together I seem to be forgotten"  
"Who is it?" Sam said a bit louder so the person on the other side of the door could hear.  
"J-just let me in. I need help" the mans voice seemed all too familiar. It also sounded weak, that's why sam opened the door (Because he's the nice brother).  
"Gabriel?"  
(DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN)

* * *

**A/N: **I pasted this into the thing when I realized that it was my unedited version so I'm going to be nice and let you laugh at my little bracket things and I'll repost it later.


	5. Chapter 3

Gabriel sat on the couch and pulled his legs up to his chest. He looked like a little , lost boy. (And obviously a VERY adorable one at that)

Cas stood off to the side, just as disconnected as always, Dean sat in front of him on the coffee table, looking at him with confusion, and Sam sat next to him, arm around his shoulders, pity in his eyes.

"I- I'm... Human" Gabriel whispered "I'm-" his voice caught, a tear slid down his cheek.

"Hey, it's okay" Sam squeezed his shoulder.

"I guess" Dean stopped for a second to make sure he really wanted to say it "I guess you could stay here if you want, I'm sure we can find another bedroom (That place is massive, I'm sure there's one. If not he could share a bed with Sam), until you're good enough to leave" Dean hated being this nice to Gabriel, he did kill him over and over, force him to play a stupid game and torture Sam, but he did bring him back from the dead, stand up to Lucifer and save their lives, so a room to sleep in wasn't hard to give him.

"Th- thanks Dean"

"Don't think anything about it" Dean rushed "I'll go find you a room" He got up and left, Cas turned and followed. (He was probably hoping to get sex)  
Sam held tighter onto Gabriel "I'm guessing you heard what I said,"

"_-For a while, ever since I laid eyes on you there has been something about you, I don't know what it is but I've come to the conclusion that I love you"_

"That I... love you" Sam bit his lip and sighed.

Gabriel nodded "MmmHmm. I heard, but you didn't hear what I said," he looked up at Sam "I love you too"

Sam's mouth twitched into a goofy smile "Really?"

Gabriel nodded again and closed the gap between them, shy at first then a little more desperate, both of them smiling into the kiss. (Naaaaaawww)

"Go screw yourself, Dean!" Castiel yelled from down the hall.

"You know what, you are the biggest douche I've ever come across" Dean yelled back. (Ooooooo. What's gonna happen? (Hehehehe, I know))


	6. Chapter 4

Dean had found a spare room for Gabe and was rummaging through Cas' room for a spare sheet and pillow. He picked a white sheet out of the cupboard and moved to Cas' bed to check for pillow.

He bent down and pressed his face against the floor "Cas! Come help me in here!" Dean yelled out.

"What do you want Dean?" Cas' voice came from behind him.

"God! You've still got the ability to appear out of thin air. It scares the crap out of me"

"Sorry Dean"

"Don't worry. Can you lift up the bed. There's a pillow under here I need for Gabe"

Castiel rolled up his sleeves as he moved towards the end of the bed. He bent down, grabbed the bottom of the bed and lifted. As he lifted his muscles became more prominent. Dean shuffled awkwardly in his spot.

"Dean. Dean, I can't hold this up much longer"

"Right" Dean reached under and got the pillow "Thanks man"

"It's alright Dean" He put the bed down.

Dean stood up and righted himself.

A small white thing dropped out of the bundle in his arms.

"I was searching for that" Cas moved towards it.

Dean moved his foot over it and picked it up himself.

"A joint? Really Cas?" Dean could feel his chest tighten.

Dean had been there, he'd been that low. He knew how it felt to feel so broken that anything that got him out of his mind, anything that distracted him, was praised.

But Dean had also been at the bottom of it, the point where getting out of reality didn't help, it made it worse. Then it got to the point where a razor had seemed like his best friend.

"No" Dean said simply.

Cas made a grab for it "Dean. I need that"

"No. No you don't" Dean held his hand out to keep Cas away.

"You can't tell me what to do, Dean!" Cas made another futile attempt to grab the joint.

"You are **not **to touch this crap!" Dean growled at Cas.

Cas grabbed Dean's arm, hit his pressure point and twisting getting him into an arm lock. He kicked the back of his knees forcing Dean onto the ground. He lent forward taking the joint "Mine" Cas shoved Dean to the ground and turned away.

"Don't you dare!" Dean yelled at Cas, his voice almost breaking.

"Go screw yourself Dean!" Cas replied, anger rippling through his words.

"You know what? You are the biggest douche I've ever come across!"

Cas turned back to Dean, strode over to him and punched him square in the nose.

Dean grabbed his nose as Cas stormed off. He felt a warm liquid trickle from his nose.

"Son of a bitch," he wispered. 'He's got one hell of a punch.'


	7. Chapter 5

Castiel stormed out of the bunker.

"You're brother's an ass" Cas told Sam as he passed by.

Dean stormed through the room a few seconds later hand holding his nose.

"You're brothers an ass" he growled at Gabriel before heading into the kitchen.

"They'll make up by the end of today" Gabriel shrugged "Bet you ten bucks, my brother can't stay mad at yours"

"You're on because mine can" Sam sighed "I'm going to go talk to him" Sam got up and walked into the kitchen. "What was that about?"

"Cas is a dick" Dean stated simply.

"I got that" Sam leaned against the bench across from Dean. They stayed in silence while Dean fixed up his nose.

Dean finally piped up "Look, Sammy, if you were going for a whole 'chick flick' moment, you can forget about it now"

"You need to talk, Dean. The last time we talked about anything was at the church and that was months ago"

"I'm good, Sam" Dean shot.

Sam bitch faced Dean (It was the biggest bitchface EVER) "Come on Dean, I almost died. I'm just as good as you"

Dean stood up straighter, "we're alive, aren't we?"

"Come on, Dean. You and I both know that alive isn't enough. If we don't do this we are going to go crazy" Sam was raising his voice.

"We already are crazy" Dean yelled, "we're hunters, it's what we do!"

"We don't have to, Dean. All those other hunters, they don't have this" Sam gestured to the both of them "They don't have anyone to talk to, we do"

"Come on Sammy" Dean bent over the bench in defeat . "He's taking drugs, Sam. He's doing what I did, he's screwin' up"

"You what?" Sam asked.

"It's nothin', Sam" Dean brushed Sam off. "I just wish there was something I could do for Cas"

"You could try locking him in the dungeon" Sam said trying to cheer his brother up, even attempting a laugh but stopped when he saw Deans expression. "Look, what do you do when I'm suicidal?"

"Punch you and tell you the truth"

"Leave out the punching and you're all good" Sam gave him a weak smile "It'll work"

"How do you know?"

Sam shrugged "It's Cas. He listens to you"

"Yeah freakin' right" Dean took a beer out the fridge and left for his room, planning to blast AC/DC and Metallica and sleep 'till everything was fine.


End file.
